Kingdom Hearts (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: * Sora - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Kairi - Chloe (Gnome Alone) * Riku - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Goofy - Shrek * Donald Duck - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Mickey Mouse - Blu (Rio) * Roxas - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Namine - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Xion - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) * Axel - Guy (The Croods) * Aqua - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Terra - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Ventus - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Master Eraqus - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Master Xehanort - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Vanitas - Eddie Brock/Venom (Spider-Man 3) * Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Buzz Lightyear - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Rex - Batty (FernGully The Last Rainforest) * Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Manny, Diego and Sid (Ice Age) * Sarge - Alpha (Storks) * Sarge's Soldiers - Wolfpack (Storks) * James P. Sullivan - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Mike Wazowski - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Boo - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Snow White - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * The Prince - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Doc - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Grumpy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Happy - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Sleepy - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Bashful - Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Sneezy - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) * Dopey - Tweety (Looney Tunes) * The Queen - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * The Witch - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * The Magic Mirror - Scar (The Lion King) * The Raven - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) * Prince Florian's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * The Huntsman - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Baby) - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Adult) - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) * Flora - Joy (Inside Out) * Fauna - Disgust (Inside Out) * Merryweather - Sadness (Inside Out) * Maleficent - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * Prince Phillip - Todd Daring (The Replacements) * King Stefan - Gru (Despicable Me) * Queen Leah - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) * King Hurbert - Dick Daring (The Replacements) * Lackey - Mel (Despicable Me 3) * Samson - Buck (Home on the Range) * Diablo the Raven - Nigel (Rio) * Dragon Maleficent as Herself * Cinderella - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Jaq - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Gus - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Lady Tremaine - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) * Anastasia - Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) * Drizella - Brittany (Gnome Alone) * Mary - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Perla - Rayna Cartflight (The Buzz On Maggie) * Bruno - Spike (Rugrats) * Lucifer - Fluffy (Rugrats) * Major - Bullseye (Toy Story) * The King - Gru (Despicable Me) * The Grand Duke - Dru (Despicable Me 3) * Coachman - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Footman - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Footman - Dr Nefario (Despicable Me) * Mice - Characters from "A Bug's Life" "The Buzz On Maggie" The Smurfs" "The Loud House" & "Minions" * The Fairy Godmother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Birds as Happy Feet Characters * Prince Charming - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Aladdin - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Jasmine - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * The Genie - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Abu - Perry (Phineas and Ferb) * The Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * The Sultan - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Rajah - Kyle (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Belle - Anna (Frozen) * Beast - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Lumiere - Buster Moon (Sing) * Cogsworth - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Mrs. Potts - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) * Chip - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Wardrobe - Frieda Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Feather Duster - Joy (Inside Out) * Footstool - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Stove - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Gaston - Hans (Frozen) * Lefou - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * Maurice - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Philippe - Sven (Frozen) * Monsieur D'Arque - Mr. Perkins (Despicable Me) * Bimbettes - Fireside Girls (Phineas & Ferb) * Wolves - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) * Prince Adam - Kristoff (Frozen) * Peter Pan - Todd (Wayside) * Wendy Darling - Chloe (Gnome Alone) * John Darling - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Michael Darling - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Tinker Bell - Angie (Shark Tale) * Captain Hook - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Mr. Smee - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Tick-Tock Crocodile - Kron (Dinosaur) * Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Tiago (Rio 2) * Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Nate Gardner (Storks) * Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Ted (The Lorax) * Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Hercules - Gru (Despicable Me) * Philoctetes - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Hades - Doctor Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Megara - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) * Pegasus - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Zeus - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Hera - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Wreck-It Ralph - Tantor (Tarzan;1999) Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Kingdom Hearts Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs